Spy Pretty Cure!
by Starmix03
Summary: The Spy Pretty Cures are the talk of the town! They are Protogen City's saviors. Unlike other Pretty Cures, they appear in public frequently and they save the world from evil androids. One day, a highly intelligent girl named Hirose Maki recently moved in and debunked the Pretty Cures as fake heroines, but will she believe in them soon, and will she become one?


Welcome to Protogen City, an extremely developed city built by the Japanese. To go there, all you need to do is to drive 30 km south from Yokohama, and you've finally arrived. Protogen City is a place where the most developed technology is born. A lot of the world's smartest professors have at least visited this city once or twice.

There is also something unique about this city, and not even another city knows about this; Protogen City has real, actual super heroines, and they are called the Spy Pretty Cures.

To become one, you have to be a qualified student from the Momentum Secret Agent Academy (this is the only school in the city where you can actually be one), acing in at least five subjects (or maybe all of them) the school offers. You also have to be physically active, so it is recommended that the candidates for being a Spy Pretty Cure are fit and healthy every day. It doesn't mean that you have to have a perfect body shape, because all girls of all shapes and sizes are welcome, as long as they're healthy and intelligent.

Now, we can see that the citizens are having fun and walking around the central pedestrian center. There are also some shops and cafes around this area. But suddenly, a huge explosion occurred and it was really loud. Everybody screamed and panicked.

In fact, the person who was behind this is a cyborg. His name is Resistance, and he is part of the evil inhuman organization T.R.O.N. It is unknown if T.R.O.N. is founded by a human or not, because there are very little evidence about this.

"Good morning, Protogen City! Why don't we just start the morning with some destructed buildings!?" shouted Resistance. He wasn't the only one who was destroying the city. Instead, a giant robot monster is doing the job.

"Destroy more stuff, Sciborg!" shouted Resistance.

"SCIBORG!" shouted the cat-shaped robot monster. It used its paws to destruct the trees and buildings.

This time, the commotion turned louder. Everyone is running away from the scene. There were even some policemen who tried to take down the robot, but it's no use. The robot isn't affected with the policemen gunshots.

"It's no use!" shouted a policeman.

"What do we do now?" asked another one.

"SCIBOOOORG!" shouted the Sciborg.

The policemen quickly fled from the Sciborg and drove away with their cars.

Meanwhile, a girl who wears a plain white ringer tee with blue sleeve bands and knee-length denim shorts is standing behind a tree, watching the Sciborg. She took an object out of the pocket of her shorts.

On the other hand, another girl, who was standing next to her also took the same thing out of the pocket of her denim vest. It was a cellphone, but it looked strangely old-fashioned; this is a flip phone, and no one in Protogen City uses flip phones. The two girls quickly flipped their retro, but futuristic-like phones opened, and in a millisecond, the two girls transformed.

 _BANG!_ A laser gunshot was heard.

The panicked citizens looked up and saw who it was; it was the Spy Pretty Cures.

There are currently two Spy Pretty Cures, one with a green theme color and one with a blue one. The green one was rather cute and petite; her top part of her hair was tied up into two short pigtails. She also wore small tom clips on her short pigtails. Her hair was fully down and it is bright green. She wore a black choker with green gems, and she also wore a green chest-size vest. On her right chest, there is an atom badge with a hanging ribbon. Her inner shirt is white and she also wore a green belt around her waist. On the right side, there lies a small pouch, which is probably where her cellphone is being kept. She wore a green latex skirt and thigh-high black boots. She also wore black biker gloves.

For the blue Pretty Cure, her hair is rather short and it has a long sky blue side flip. She also wore a planet clip. Just like her partner, she wore a black choker with blue gems, and she wears a blue vest. On her right chest, there is a planet badge and it almost looks like a sash instead of a badge. Her inner shirt is white and she also uses a blue belt. Her skirt is not made of latex and it's frillier than her partner's. She wears black long socks and white boots. Her gloves fully cover her hands.

These are the Spy Pretty Cures, and that is a description about them. They do not look like usual humans and they have superpowers.

"Spy Pretty Cure!" shouted Resistance. "Just why are you interrupting me!?"

"We will stop you, Resistance!" shouted the green Cure. Then, the two Cures started to do their introductory speeches.

"Discovering new elements! Agent number two, Cure Atom!"

"Gliding freely with full throttle! Agent number three, Cure Gravity!"

"Running, discovering, gliding! We are Spy Pretty Cure, at your service!"

The citizens who are watching are now astonished by the two Pretty Cures.

"PRETTY CURE! SAVE US FROM THIS DREADUL MONSTER!" shouted a citizen.

The two Cures looked at him with a solemn smile. Then, they start to take action and jump highly to attack the Sciborg. They both punched it at the same time and the Sciborg started to lose its balance. Atom and Gravity landed on the ground and watched the Sciborg struggle to stop itself from falling.

Then, the two Cures pulled out their phones from the small pouch located in the back and flipped it open. They pressed several buttons on the flip phone and the screen starts to glow. They both inserted their hand inside the screen and pulled it out again. There is now a white spy gun on their hands now. Then, the Cures shot the monster with it, and so they ran.

Cure Gravity jumped highly and shot the monster again. But now, she is currently floating in mid air. Then, she changed the gun into a sword. The blade was glowing. She did some stuff with her boots, and suddenly, the soles activated and it is now powered with jet pack power. She flew quickly and slashed the monster.

"Atom!" she shouted

"Okay!" replied Atom.

Cure Atom took out her phone again and flipped it open. She entered a secret combination code and closed it. Then, she inserted the phone into a slot in the gun. The gun soon glowed and it is now charged with power.

"Pretty Cure Atomic Element Shoot!"

 _BANG!_

"SCIBORG!"

"Yes!" shouted Atom. "Come down now!"

"SCIBOOOORG!"

And finally, the Sciborg is purified.

"How dare you!" shouted Resistance angrily. "I'll come back and get a better and stronger one!" and finally, he left in a millisecond.

The crowd cheered for the Cures.

"Thank you!" shouted Atom.

"And see you next time!" said Gravity.

And finally, the two Cures jumped away and escaped.

* * *

There is a blue car that is currently on its way to Protogen City. Inside the car, there are parents, a younger son, and the eldest daughter. This is the Hirose family, who are currently moving to the city from Kyoto.

"The Spy Pretty Cures have done it again!" announced the radio. "On 10 AM Japan time, they had recently defeated a huge and scary robot that everyone fears!"

"Whoa!" shouted Hirose Gen. "Spy Pretty Cures! They're now my new favorites! Maki, look at this pamphlet I got from a friend!"

Gen shoved a pamphlet up his sister's face, Hirose Maki. She did not believe that the Spy Pretty Cures were real.

"They're not real," Maki said coldly. "They're just made-up fake superheroes so they can grab attention of other countries."

"No they're not!" argued Gen. "They're absolutely real! Look!"

Gen showed a video of the Spy Pretty Cures fighting a Sciborg on his tablet. Maki watched carefully, but she did not think that it is real.

"Gen, stop being so gullible," said Maki with a bored tone. "That is called special effects. Who knows the Spy Pretty Cures are only actors who wants money?"

Gen grunted. "Fine! If you don't believe me, then don't live with us in Protogen City! The first thing imma do is to say hi to them and get their autographs! You come with me!"

"I don't want to!" protested Maki.

"Then I'll do it myself!" shouted Gen.

"Guys!" shouted Hirose Chizuru, their mother. "Stop fighting!"

"Okay…" said Gen. "Mom, do you believe in Spy Pretty Cure?"

"Yes, sort of…" said Chizuru.

"What!?" said Maki. "Am I the only one that doesn't!? How about you, Dad?"

"I believe!" said Hirose Masaki, the father. He is currently driving the car.

"Ha! In your face!" shouted Gen, and he did a raspberry.

"Shush!" said Maki angrily.

An hour later, the family arrived in their new, empty home. Their house is a western-style house and it has two floors.

"Let's start unpacking everything!" said Masaki.

Maki, Gen, and Chizuru helped Masaki to unload the boxes and bring them in the house. It took them two hours to complete this task. And finally, they're done, except that the bigger furniture haven't arrived yet, since they use a moving truck to do this.

"A lot of stuff are missing," said Maki.

"We need to wait for the moving truck to come." Chizuru replied.

Then, they heard a truck beeping in front of their house.

"There it is!" said Gen, and then he went outside.

The truck was big and green. Inside, the driver opened the window and said something.

"Is this the Hirose house?" asked the driver.

"Yes!" Masaki replied.

"Alright, your stuff is in there. Leave it to me and my helpers," said the driver. Then, he and two other men went down the truck and unloaded the big furniture. When they're done, the family thanked the driver and his two men for unloading the furniture, and finally, the truck went off.

"I'm gonna watch some TV," said Gen as he went inside. When he turned on the TV, there was a live footage of Spy Pretty Cure currently being aired.

"WHOA!" he shouted. "MAKI, COME HERE! I'LL SHOW YOU THAT THEY'RE NOT FAKE!"

"What!?" said Maki, and then she saw the TV. "Ugh, stop." she continued, and then she turned the TV off.

"Don't turn it off yet!" shouted Gen as he turned it on.

"Cure Atom, how did you manage to become a Spy Pretty Cure?" asked the reporter on TV.

"Tch!" said Maki.

"Shh!" reminded Gen.

"Work hard, play hard! That's all I gotta say!" said Cure Atom. "And don't forget to eat healthy food and exercise, so you can stay fit!"

"No," said Cure Gravity. "You have to sharpen your brain in order to become one. You must have at least good scores in your report card. Nothing should contain lower than A. So if you want to train your brain, call me!"

"Look! You're smart enough to become one!" said Gen.

"No I'm not," said Maki.

"Could you please tell me your real names?" asked the reporter.

"Sorry, but we don't want to expose ourselves. If you are in our school, you'll know us." said Gravity.

"What school do you go to?" asked the reporter again.

"Something!" said Atom.

"Okay… so that's the end of our mini interview with the Spy Pretty Cures." said the reporter. And then, an advertisement began playing.

"See, they're 100% real!" said Gen. "Trust me!"

"They still look so fake!" said Maki, and then she walked away.

Maki is currently going to her new bedroom. Although still plain, she didn't mind about it. There is a study desk, a bed, a wardrobe, and her private bathroom. She began unpacking the boxes and setting out the clothes to be put in her wardrobe. But there is one more box that hasn't been unpacked. She opened the last one, but inside, the content was… laboratory bottles?

"Huh?" she said, slowly taking out the bottles. "These aren't mine."

Then, she saw on the flap of the cardboard box, there was an address. It had poor handwriting, so she couldn't really read it. She squinted her eyes and slowly read what the writing said:

Koizumi Nobuko

Protogen Central, Pretty Cure Headquarters, 5th Street.

"Pretty Cure Headquarters!?" said Maki. "Is this even real!?"

Maki went down the stairs and decided to return the box of lab bottles to the surreal address of Pretty Cure Headquarters.

"Mom! Apparently, there is a box filled with chemistry bottles that has been sent to our house! Maybe the driver forgot to return it! And it says here in the address: the Pretty Cure Headquarters!"

"WHAT!?" shouted Gen and jumped off the sofa. "Lemme see!"

"You don't have to!" said Maki and pulled the box away from him.

"I wanna see!" shouted Gen and he started pulling the box from Maki.

"No!" shouted Maki. Now, the two siblings are fighting over the box. Until suddenly, Gen lost his grip and Maki does too. The box's flaps opened and the bottles began to fall to the ground. Gen and Maki screamed. But suddenly…

 _WHOOSH!_

Masaki quickly grabbed the bottles with his body lying down on the ground.

"Dad!" said Gen. "How did you-"

Masaki didn't say anything and stood up quickly.

"It is called stimulus," said Masaki. You see something falling, you quickly get it and now these bottles are saved."

"You're right," answered Maki. "It is caused by the brain cells that are telling you to quickly grab those bottles," she explained scientifically. Maki is an avid science geek, so does her father.

"Anyway, you didn't tell me that you wanted to start a science experiment," said Masaki. "I can help you."

"T-these aren't mine…" said Maki. "Apparently, there is this person named Koizumi Nobuko who forgot her supplies. And you know what the address is? Pretty Cure Headquarters! Dad, please don't believe!"

"Huh!?" said Masaki. "That's cool! Go there are tell them that Gen and I are big fans!"

"No way!" said Maki.

"Pleeeaaaaase!" begged Gen.

"Ugh, fine!" said Maki angrily. "I'm out looking for them!"

"Come back and bring them here!" said Masaki.

"Fine!" said Maki, and so she walked out of the house.

* * *

Now, Maki is out of her new house and she is currently looking for the 'fake' Pretty Cure Headquarters. She wanted to prove herself if the headquarters are real or not.

"Alright! 5th Street…" said Maki. Her house is in the 7th Street, so she has two walk two blocks to get to the HQ. She followed the signs and walked without any sign of fear in her mind. Although this is her first time walking alone in Protogen City, she wouldn't mind.

She navigated herself and kept on looking for the 5th Street. Finally, she succeeded.

"Here it is," Maki muttered.

In front of her, there is a small grey house. It was very simple-looking. But the address is exactly the same; it is in the corner of the 5th Street.

"Is this the one?" Maki asked herself. She started to walk towards the simple-looking house that looks nothing like headquarters. She is now in front of the door, ready to knock. But when she knocked, nothing happened.

"Oh, there's a bell," said Maki. Then, the started to press the bell. But since nothing happened, she decided to just barge in.

But when she opened the door handle, she was shocked. On the outside, it may look like an ordinary house. But on the inside?

It was a huge laboratory, but it was pretty messy. A lot of the things in this lab are unorganized and Maki saw a pile of clothes on the floor. There was a terrible odor to it too. On the other hand, she saw lots of chemistry bottles and there was a potion that was bubbling. It also gave a strong odor. Maki slowly walked and avoid stepping on the pile of clothes. Besides the unwashed smelly clothes, she also saw spilled food, such as hot dogs, pizza, chips, and tacos. Maki is utterly disgusted.

"What kind of filthy place is this!?" Maki muttered.

She put the cardboard box of lab bottles onto the chemistry desk. She looked around, and there is no sign of people at all.

"Well, my work here is done," said Maki, and then she turned her back and walked away. But suddenly…

 _CRASH!_

The bubbling potion inside the bottle exploded. Maki turned quickly and saw what happened. She decided to run away.

"Not my fault," she said anxiously, and then she started to speed up and escape.

But suddenly, Maki got attacked from her back and fell down. She yelped.

"W-who are you!?" she shouted.

In fact, the person who attacked her looks… pretty familiar. She was wearing a white (and dirty) lab coat and she had goggles on her forehead. Her black and dark blue ombré hair looked kind of uncommon and crazy and messy too.

The attacked stood up with her fingers on her chin. She leaned towards Maki and stared at her in her eyes.

"Perfect height, perfect body, perfect nose, perfect eyes, perfect hair…" the girl muttered quickly.

"Huh?" said Maki in confusion.

"Eureka!" shouted the girl loudly and enthusiastically. "We found it!"

"Found what?" asked Maki.

"Stay here," said the girl. "Imma get my bud first."

The girl ran off and went to the corner of the lab. Then, she pressed some numbers on a fingerprint scanner and inserted her index finger onto the slot. Then, there was a door that opened and the girl went in. The door closed and she went down. It looks like an elevator.

"Wow," said Maki. "What on earth is she up to?"

A few seconds later, the girl came back with another girl. This time, she wasn't wearing a lab coat and her dark green hair was tied into a ponytail.

"Who's that?" asked Maki.

"Dude, we found her!" said the girl with the lab coat that attacked Maki earlier.

"Oh my gosh!" said the other girl. "What's your name!?"

"H-Hirose Maki," she replied.

"How did you get here?" asked the girl with the coat.

"Oh, um, so there was a cardboard box and it isn't mine," Maki answered. "Inside, there were like, ten chemistry bottles."

"Wait, what!? Where!?" shouted the girl in the ponytail.

"I put it there," answered Maki, pointing to the experiment desk. "The potion exploded, by the way."

The girl in the ponytail ran to the desk and screamed. "Nooooo!"

"I told you that wouldn't work!" reminded the girl in the coat.

"But wait!" said the girl in the ponytail, as she grabbed the box of bottles. "This is it! It's mine! Yay!"

"So, your name is Koizumi Nobuko?" asked Maki.

"Yup!" the girl in the ponytail replied. She quickly took off the rubber band on her hair. "And this is my best bud, Yorichika Kaoru."

"Aye," said the girl in the coat, shaking Maki's right hand. "Dr. Yorichika here, and I recently got my PhD for Physics."

"WHAT!?" said Maki in shock.

"Just kidding," said Kaoru. "I really want to get one."

"Oh," said Maki.

"Do you know who we are?" asked Nobuko.

"Um… no?" replied Maki.

"We're scientists, of course!" said Kaoru. "And thanks for coming to our headquarters!"

"Huh?" said Maki. "THIS is your headquarters? So dirty!"

"Whatever!" said Kaoru. "We like it this way!"

Maki walked and observed the lab. She saw Nobuko's bed, piled up with sci-fi books. She took one and set it aside.

"But guys, this is such a dirty place," complained Maki. "Don't you guys clean up on a daily basis?"

"Nope!" replied Nobuko.

"Wow… what will your parents say when they see this!?" asked Maki.

"We don't live with our parents," replied Kaoru. "We live here."

"Then where are they? They must know about this straight away!"

"Our parents are gone," said Nobuko ignorantly.

"Where?" asked Maki.

"The world. Travelling around the globe to search for the next Cure Velocity." Kaoru replied. "We haven't seen them for like ten years."

"Ten years!?" said Maki surprised. "And… Cure Velocity?"

"Yeah!" said Nobuko. "And we think that _you_ should be the next one!"

"Look," said Maki slowly. "I don't believe in Pretty Cure."

Nobuko and Kaoru solemnly stared at Maki.

"Why?" asked Kaoru softly.

"Because…" said Maki. "They're just actors who want attention."

"No," said Nobuko. "They're real."

"I don't think so," said Maki.

"If you think that they're not real, follow me!" shouted Kaoru as she grabbed Maki's arm. She, Maki, and Nobuko are going to the 'hidden elevator' located in the corner. Kaoru pressed buttons on the fingerprint scanner again and the door opened.

"Get in," said Kaoru. Maki went in first. Then, Nobuko and Kaoru did. The elevator fits approximately three people. And finally, the door closes and the elevator went down.

Now, they reached a secret basement. This must be the real headquarters. The HQ was rather small, but it was comfortable enough to fit some people. In there, they were greeted by three people; a middle-aged woman, a teenage boy and a teenage girl.

"Mama Ai!" said Kaoru. She must be talking to the woman.

"Don't call me that," said the woman.

"We found the next Cure Velocity!" announced Nobuko happily.

"Really!?" said the boy.

The woman went down the small stage with a desk and stared at Maki.

"Okay… she's not that bad," said the woman analyzing Maki's looks. "Really long legs too."

"W-what are you doing?" asked Maki trembling.

"She's observing," Nobuko whispered.

"What's your name?" asked the woman.

"Hirose Maki," she answered.

"This is Kiritani Ai, our mentor," said Nobuko, introducing the woman to Maki.

"Sh-shut up!" interrupted Maki. "I don't want to be the next Cure Velocity! I don't want to be a Pretty Cure! Stop this nonsense!"

"Wait!" said the boy. In fact, the boy is Ai's son.

"Shut up!" said Maki.

"She's a newcomer, Sho," said Kaoru. "Hey! If you don't believe us, then why did you come here!?"

"Because I wanted to drop off a box of bottles!" answered Maki. "That's it! And then, you started to attack me and think that I should be the next Cure Velocity!"

"I was excited, okay?" said Kaoru angrily. "We barely have any guests in our lab!"

"Well, no one even wants to go to your stinky and dirty lab!" shouted Maki. "You're so unhygienic!"

"Hirose, stop!" said Nobuko. "Just listen to Ai and you can get out after that!"

"I don't believe in Spy Pretty Cures! I DON'T WANT TO BE A PRETTY CURE!" yelled Maki, and then she grumpily walked away and took the elevator to escape. When the elevator went, Nobuko and Kaoru decided to catch up.

"We must go before she leaves," said Kaoru quickly, and then they also took the elevator.

Now, Maki is walking away from the dirty lab. She was just about to open the door to leave, until Nobuko interrupted.

"Hirose, wait!" shouted Nobuko from afar.

"What do you want!?" said Maki angrily. "I already told you that Pretty Cures aren't real!"

"Hirose," said Kaoru. "We know. We just want to observe if you can be the next Cure Velo-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I get it! Stop telling me to become the next one! Find someone else!" interrupted Maki.

"But it's hard," said Nobuko. "To become a Pretty Cure, it's very hard. Our parents have been looking for one that can be a candidate. But most of them are either having a disability, or they're not intelligent enough. Or maybe they do not know how to use self-defense. I bet you do. Please come back."

"No," said Maki. "I will never become one. And stop forcing me to do this."

Maki opened the door.

"Good riddance."

 _SLAM!_

Nobuko and Kaoru stared at each other with sad looks on their faces.

* * *

Maki is now currently walking home. She followed the signs carefully and successfully did it. But she did not pay attention on one tricky sign, and now, she's lost.

"Oh no," said Maki. "I'm lost."

She walked around and looked for the sign that says '6th Street'. But unfortunately, she is a kilometer away from that sign. And now, she has nowhere to go.

"Dang it," she muttered. "And there's no one here too."

Meanwhile, there was a cyborg hiding behind a tree, staring at Maki who had officially lost hope. The cyborg smiled evilly. Then, he decided to meet Maki and do his 'evil plan'.

"Are you lost?" asked the cyborg. Maki looked up.

"Yes," Maki answered. "Could you please take me home?"

"Sure thing," replied the cyborg. "Where do you live?"

"7th Street," Maki replied. "Where are we now?"

"We are currently in the 4th Street," said the cyborg. "It takes an hour and a half to walk from here."

"So where do I go?" asked Maki.

"You see that corner?" said the cyborg. "Go there are you will find the sign that says 5th Street somewhere."

"Okay," said Maki. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," said the cyborg evilly. And suddenly, he began to grab Maki's arm tightly.

"Hey!" shouted Maki. "What are you doing!?"

"Not so fast," said the cyborg. "You are coming with ME!"

Maki screamed loudly. "HELP!" she shouted. "SOMEBODY HELP!"

The cyborg took out a small stick and weaved it around. Then, he threw the stick to a tree.

"Go, Sciborg!" shouted the cyborg.

The tree started to grow into a robot monster.

"SCIBORG!" shouted the monster.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" shouted Maki. Then, the robot started to move and it was just about to attack Maki. She quickly kicked the cyborg who was holding her and used up all her power to kick the robot away. Luckily, it worked, and the robot fell.

"What the hell just happened!?" shouted the cyborg.

Maki panted countless times. "Fight me," she said.

"Alright!" shouted the cyborg, and he prepared his fists. He did a battle cry and Maki does too. They fought with their fists and legs. At the end, the cyborg won, unfortunately. Maki was down and she is hurt.

"I win!" shouted the cyborg. "Now it's time to kill you! Sciborg! Do you action!"

"Sci!" said the robot, and its leg started to rise, because it wants to squish the powerless Maki.

"HEEEEELP!" yelled Maki with all her might.

Suddenly… _BANG!_

"Sci?"

"Huh!?"

It was the Spy Pretty Cures! They were back in action.

"Resistance!" shouted Cure Atom. "How could you hurt our acquaintance like that!"

Maki said nothing. She knew that the Cures came, but she wanted to prove herself if they are actually real.

"Take this!" shouted Cure Gravity as she shot the Sciborg with the gun. A part of the robot's body burned badly.

"No!" shouted Resistance, the cyborg.

Maki still watched the Cures fought and watched on how they collaborate when fighting against a monster.

Atom and Gravity kept on using their weapons to attack the monster. They barely used their fists and legs. Maki also noted that Gravity keeps on levitating in mid-air, which she keeps on wondering how she does that. When they finished attacking countless times, they checked if Maki is okay.

"You alright, Hirose?" asked Atom.

"H-how did you know it's me!?" Maki asked surpringly.

"You didn't know?" said Atom. "I'm Nobuko!"

"And I'm Kaoru!" said Gravity.

"Wait, really!?" asked Maki again. "No wonder…"

But suddenly, the Sciborg quickly attacked Atom and Gravity, and they both screamed.

"NO!" shouted Maki. She ran to them. "Koizumi! Yorichika! Are you guys okay!?"

"That hurts!" said Gravity recklessly. "Curse you, Resistance!"

Resistance chuckled. "That's what you get!" he shouted. "Sciborg, finish them!"

"Sciborg!" shouted the robot, and then it started to release a powerful energy blast.

Maki thought quickly and grabbed Atom's sword. And finally, when the blast aimed to them, Maki quickly defended herself with the sword and slashed the blast until in vanished. Atom and Gravity are shocked.

"Hirose, did you just-" said Gravity.

"Leave it to me now," said Maki. "I know how to fight."

"Then you should be the- never mind…" said Atom. She didn't want to repeat those words again.

"I heard that," said Maki. "And now, I changed my mind." Then, she dropped the sword.

"I want to become a Spy Pretty Cure!"

There was soon a moment of silence.

"Wait, what did you just say?" asked Atom.

"Shh," said Gravity.

And suddenly, everyone can hear a beeping robot voice from afar. In fact, there is a short robot that is 'running' quickly.

"Oh my gosh!" said Gravity.

"Gamma-1000!" shouted Atom happily.

"I caaaaaan't stooooop!" shouted the short robot, and finally, he did.

"You!" he said to Maki. "Will you be my robot partner?"

"Huh?" said Maki.

"You wanted to be a Pretty Cure, so you're gonna be the next Cure Velocity! Please help me out!" said the robot.

"Um… Okay," said Maki.

Suddenly, the robot opened a slot and inside, there is a silver cellphone with a pink circle in the middle that looks exactly like Atom and Gravity's.

"This is the Momentum Spy Phone," explained the robot. "Press 001 on the keyboard and shout 'Pretty Cure Spy Change!', okay?"

Maki took the phone. "Okay," she said. "Let's do this!"

She flipped the phone open and pressed '0-0-1' on the keyboard.

"Welcome, Agent 001: Cure Velocity," said the phone.

"Pretty Cure, Spy Charge!" shouted Maki, and then she pressed the center button of the phone, and the screen started to glow and show the Spy Pretty Cure insignia.

"Running with the speed of hope! Agent number one, Cure Velocity!"

And thus, the next Cure Velocity is found; 14 year old Hirose Maki.

Atom and Gravity stared at Velocity's back. Then, they looked at each other and squealed.

"FINALLY!" shouted Atom. "WE FOUND IT!"

"YEAH!" shouted Gravity.

Velocity looked back with a solemn look.

"Come on," she said. "Let's do this."

Atom and Gravity stood up and swung their arms to summon their weapons. Velocity did that too. And finally, they ran to get the Sciborg, but Velocity ran faster than ever. She screamed.

"Why am I running so fast?" she shouted while her legs were still doing the quick movement.

"Because you're Cure Velocity!" said Gravity, and then she jumped highly and floated in the air while gliding. "You're the Pretty Cure of speed!"

"Oh yeah," Velocity muttered. "Velocity is the other word for speed in the English language."

And then, she started to run faster and jump to shoot the Sciborg. She shouted and it worked.

"Stop!" shouted Atom. "Leave it to me now!"

"Okay!" said Velocity.

Atom jumped in the air and clenched her fists. She closed her eyes and suddenly, two blue energy blasts came out from her hands.

"Take this!" she shouted. And then, the two energy blasts were released from her hands to attack the Sciborg. In fact, the energy blasts that were released were liquid, so this can be concluded that Atom had created water from her mind, which was later transferred to her hands.

The Sciborg yelled and Atom jumped down.

"Gravity!" she shouted.

"Okay!" said Gravity.

The two Cures activated their guns and pressed some buttons on number pad of their Momentum Spy Phones. After that, they inserted their phones onto the slot and the guns start to produce energy blasts; green for Atom and blue for Gravity. They both put their index fingers on the trigger.

"Pretty Cure…" said Atom.

"Atomic Element Shoot!" shouted Atom and Gravity.

 _BANG!  
_

"Double Strike!"

The two powers combined into one and aimed for the Sciborg. But unfortunately, it wasn't strong enough to defeat it. So, the powers faded away.

"No!" Atom and Gravity shouted. Resistance laughed. And then, the Sciborg ran up to the two Cures and smashed them away until they were down.

"Guys!" shouted Velocity. She looked at the Sciborg.

"Ha! I stopped your friends, now how are you gonna fight us now?" said Resistance. Velocity grunted.

"I know how!" she yelled. "And this is gonna hurt so much!"

She took out her Momentum Spy Phone and entered a secret code. And then, she inserted the phone onto the slot of her very own Spy Force Sword Gun. Right after that, the tip of her gun glowed into a bright pink color, which means that it's ready to be used.

"Light of speed! Come fast to me!" she shouted. Then, She aimed the gun onto the Sciborg. The gun seems to be obtaining more power, since it makes a rising sound.

"Pretty Cure Speedy Velocity Shoot!"

 _BANG!_

The energy blast came up to the Sciborg really quickly, just like a bullet.

"SCIBOOORG!"

And finally, the Sciborg is purified.

"No way…" murmured Atom.

Resistance stood there with a priceless reaction.

"D-damn you…." he stuttered. "I will get you next time, Pretty Cure!"

And finally, he vanished.

Velocity, who was still looking at the front, turned back to Atom and Gravity. The both stood up.

"Cure Velocity…" said Atom.

"WE FOUND YOU!" she shouted, along with Gravity. They hugged her.

"Me?" said Velocity. "Oh, I'm just doing this for fun."

"JOIN US!" yelled Gravity. "Be our leader!"

"Yeah!" said Atom.

Suddenly, the robot from before beeped.

"Gamma! We missed you!" said Atom happily.

"Yeah, when was the last time I was alive?" asked Gamma.

"T-the robot can talk…" said Velocity.

"Of course!" said the robot. "I'm Gamma! Nice to meet you. Starting from today, you will be my mentor, Cure Velocity."

"O-okay…" Velocity replied.

"Well, you fought pretty well. She's gonna be a good replacement for Chisato." Gamma continued.

"Chisato?" asked Velocity. Atom and Gravity froze.

"U-um… it's our friend who… um…" said Gravity who stuttered.

"Who moved out of Protogen City and went to the other side of the- I mean, Mars!" said Atom quickly.

"Huh?" said Velocity feeling confused. Gravity slapped Atom.

"I mean, China!"

"Yeah! She went to China! She moved there and she's never coming back! And now, we hate her! She's such a traitor!" explained Gravity.

"Um… Okay…" said Velocity.

She took out her Momentum Spy Phone and pressed some numbers. After that, she detransformed.

"W-we should do that too…" said Atom to Gravity. They detransformed too, back to Nobuko and Kaoru.

* * *

Moments later, Gamma went back to the HQ and Maki, Nobuko, and Kaoru were strolling through the bridge on a nice afternoon.

"Hey, Hirose," said Nobuko. Maki turned to her. "What school do you go to here?"

"I just moved today," said Maki. "I'm enrolled in the Momentum Secret Agent Academy."

Nobuko and Kaoru gasped, and then they looked at each other. After that, they squealed loudly.

"REALLY?" they both shouted.

"Uh… yeah?" Maki answered.

"Oh my gosh," said Kaoru, and then she took something out of her pocket. "You'll need this. School starts next week. Don't be late!"

"Yup!" said Nobuko. "We better get back now, can't wait for ninth grade! See you around, Hirose!"

And finally, Nobuko and Kaoru walked away.

The paper Kaoru gave to Maki was a map of the campus. She looked at it and wondered how big the school will be. Then, she looked at Nobuko and Kaoru again. And finally, Maki smiled, which is a rare occasion for her to do so.


End file.
